Pide un deseo
by RominaDark5
Summary: Los tres chicos pidieron un deseo, un deseo que se haría realidad pero…no todo es eterno…OCxSquall, OCXCloud y OCXReno, tambien habra varias parejas y gomen si el resumen es corto
1. Pide un deseo te lo consedo

**Resumen: Los tres chicos pidieron un deseo, un deseo que se haría realidad pero…no todo es eterno…OCxSquall, OCXCloud y OCXReno.**

**RominaDark5: Wuajajaja aquí les traigo mi nueva obra y nada menos y nada más que en el día de San Valentín, para mí es una fecha muy odiada la cual desearía que no existiera, así que para que no exista me lo tomo como un día normal de mi vida n.n espero que les agrade esta historia y está basada en Final Fantasy Dissidia ^^**

* * *

**Akiza`s poov**

Quería huir del cielo, estaba bien ser un ángel, pero obligarme a casarme con quien no amo no se lo iba a permitir a nadie yo elegiría mi camino, mi destino…En estos momentos corría con un vestido de boda…me alejaba de donde me iba a casar no quería regresar a ese lugar, mire hacia atrás ángeles guardianes me perseguían. El vestido me impedía correr más rápido…estaban a punto de alcanzarme entonces…

**Leon`s poov**

Mire el estrellado cielo desde la ventana de mi habitación, al día siguiente me iba a casar con mi amada Rinoa pero…Estaba tan nervioso necesitaba a alguien a mi lado ese día necesitaba el apoyo de una persona…Mientras miraba el cielo vi caer una estrella fugaz n se porque pedí ese deseo que tanto anhelaba, sabía que no se cumpliría, cerré los ojos y pedí ese deseo con tanta fuerza cuando los abrí vi que algo caía del cielo…entonces me fui de mi casa para saber qué era eso que caía.

**Romina`s poov**

La soledad me susurraba largos susurros en el oído mientras miraba a mi amado muerto delante de mis ojos, esta guerra había hecho que el muriese lagrimas recorrían mi rostro al verle hay tirado en el suelo muerto y lleno de sangre, grite…de dolor, rabia, tristeza…miles de lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, entonces me levante de donde me encontraba y me fui de allí dejando el cuerpo del que una vez ame hay…una vez en mi reino llegue a mi casa y deje la armadura y las armas en un sitio aparte…alguien llamo a mi puerta abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi amigo Rude allí, me sorprendió el solo hecho de su visita…

**Reno`s poov**

Ya estaba harto todos los días esas chicas se burlaban de mi por ser extraño, me solían llamar lagartija porque se me daba bien escalar, mire el cielo vi una estrella fugaz caer, sé que es un cuento de niñas pero…dicen que el deseo se cumple, cerré los ojos y pedí que por favor alguien me entendiese pedí que alguien pudiese estar a mi lado…el presidente me llamo para una reunión urgente, entonces cuando llegue a su despacho allí estaba Rude junto con…

**Nayara`s poov**

La lluvia caía sobre mi cuerpo mientras miraba el cielo nublado…hacia poco me entere que mi amigo Zack había muerto, en la lluvia no se podía ver como mis lágrimas caían, cerré los ojos, di un largo suspiro de tristeza y me fui hasta mi casa me sorprendí al ver lo que encontré, allí estaba Génesis leyendo loveless, el guardo su libro y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, sabía que esa sonrisa no era nada buena…

**Cloud`s poov**

Hacía poco tiempo que Zack había muerto y para mí ya se me caía el mundo encima, suspire mirando al cielo…pensé que las estrellas sanarían mi dolor, aunque eso sonase como un poco de niña, suspire…desde que era un niño pequeño siempre le quise pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz…entonces delante de mi paso una estrella, no sé si fue un acto reflejo, que acabe cerrando los ojos y pidiendo un deseo, necesitaba ayuda para soportar este peso entonces pedí que alguien me ayudase…una persona llamo a la puerta de mi casa…abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Génesis acompañado de alguien…

* * *

**RominaDark5: Lo sé primer capítulo corto, pero les prometo que les gustara o eso espero, bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque sea el comienzo, si puse Final Fantasy Dissidia es porque salen todos los personajes de Final Fantasy, ojala les haya gustado el primer capítulo que más bien seria el prólogo, de me cuidan bye!**


	2. Akiza y Squall

**Los personajes de Dissidia Final Fantasy no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen los OC**

**Akiza`s poov**

Había caído desde aquel lugar mire el cielo, era estrellado, jamás había visto ese tipo de cielo, era hermoso, pase lo que pase me salve de ser casada, me levante pero me caí entonces vi como mi pierna sangraba, entonces note un dolor en mi brazo grite, seguro algo me había roto. Mire mis alas, estaban quemadas al ver su patético estado las guarde, con mucho dolor, mire el mar estaba en una playa, lance un largo suspiro de pesadez si alguien me encontraba probablemente me ayudaría, a decir verdad no se ni siquiera si estoy en el mundo de los humanos…Alce la mirada y lo que vi fue un chico de cabello castaño, ojos azules, tenía una cicatriz en la cara, era alto y me miraba a los ojos…

-Hola…-le salude tratando de pedir ayuda de alguna manera.

-No puede ser…-susurro el sorprendido.

-¿Perdona?-le pregunte sorprendida.

-Gracias a los dioses, perdona es que…no importa ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto mirándome.

-Bien del todo no, me hice una herida en la pierna y me rompí el brazo…-le digo al chico entonces él me toma en brazos, yo me sonrojo levemente pero apenas se nota.

-Por cierto me llamo Squall Leonhart pero si lo deseas puedes llamarme León-me dice Squall yo le sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Akiza es un gusto conocerte…-le digo para luego caer desmayada debido a la pérdida de sangre…

**Squall`s poov**

Me sorprendió que se desmayase, pero en su pierna tenía una herida algo profunda, obviamente Rinoa no iba a permitir que me quedase en el hospital al lado de alguien que acababa de conocer, pero no la podía dejar sola…por un momento me percaté de que estaba llena de plumas negras y vestía un vestido de boda, el vestido tenía varios rasguños y estaba algo quemado, eso me hizo imaginarme muchas cosas que le podrían haber pasado, lo más extraño es que ella apareció minutos después de que yo pidiera el deseo y ver caer eso desde mi casa…lance un suspiro y la mire mientras caminaba yendo al hospital más cercano. Una vez llegue la atendieron rápidamente, entonces mi móvil sonó mire quien llamaba y vi que era Rinoa, no podía tener más mala suerte, lance un suspiro de pesadez y no me quedo otra que atender…

-Hola amor… ¿Dónde estás?-

-En el hospital…-

-¿Te paso algo?-preocupada.

-No, una amiga mía…tuvo un accidente y la tuve que llevar al hospital…-

-¿Y que hacías con una amiga a estas horas?-celosa.

-Rinoa no pienses mal…no estaba con ella sus familiares me llamaron…-me excuse.

-Ok…Squall estoy deseando que ya llegue la hora de casarnos…-

-Ya…yo también-le dije y un médico me llamo.-Tengo que colgar mañana nos vemos adiós te amo-colgué rápidamente sin dejar que acabase de hablar, seguro me mataría por esto. Fui a donde me llevo el médico, habían dejado a Akiza en una habitación y con varios aparatos conectados, entonces el médico me llevo a su despacho para hablar de algo importante, cosa que me extraño demasiado.

-¿Dónde la ha encontrado?-me pregunto el medico muy serio le mire extrañado.

-Es una amiga mía de la infancia-le dije poniendo una excusa no le iba a decir que la encontré tirada en la playa.

-Esa chica no es normal usted… ¿Cree en los ángeles?-me pregunta el médico, esa pregunta era la que realmente me sorprendió y me quede pensativo.

-No tengo porque creer, hasta que no vea uno no me lo creo bien dice el dicho "si no lo veo, no lo creo"-le respondo al médico el me mira y de su escritorio saca unas fotos, pero no solo había fotos si no también, revistas antiguas y todos relacionados con ángeles.

-Lee esto-me dice el médico, cojo la revista y vi el título. "Supuesto ángel visto en el pueblo" empecé a leerlo y lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a una chica igual a Akiza, mire al médico.

-Lo siento, pero me cuesta creerlo-le digo al médico y por la puerta entra Akiza caminando con mucha dificultad.

-Squall…sácame de aquí…este lugar es horrible…-me dice ella suspiro y el medico trato de detenerme pero al final saque de allí a Akiza, todo eso de los ángeles me había extrañado. Llegue a mi casa y puse a Akiza sobre mi cama…

-Oí tu conversación…me alegra que vayas a casarte…-me dice Akiza.

-¿Cómo pudiste escucharla?-le pregunte sorprendido.

-Yo…puedo oírlo todo…da igual…a veces soy algo rara dime una cosa… ¿Por qué los humanos quereis cazar a los ángeles? ¿No son ellos los que os cuidan y protegen? ¿No son ellos los que cumplen vuestros deseos?... ¿No son ellos los que arriesgan sus alas por vosotros?-me pregunto, no sabía que responderle a todo eso…baje la mirada y pensé un rato.-No tienes por qué responder ahora, mejor descansa mañana sea un día largo para ti-

-Está bien, tú también debes descansar esas heridas no se curan solas-le dije mientras me iba hacia el sofá lo último que llegue a oír de ella fue "Gracias…", solo me dedique a sonreír y a caer en un profundo sueño…

**Akiza´s poov**

Me costó dormirme debido a que me dolían las heridas, saque mis alas y vi que todas las plumas estaban quemadas, por suerte no habría que cortarlas, en unos meses estarían como nuevas y agradezco a la diosa que al menos hay humanos buenos, no como esos del hospital que me querían hacer cosas raras. Suspire y mire por la ventana al menos me había salvado de ese matrimonio pero sabía que en cualquier momento vendrían a buscarme, mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos y empezaron a formarse lagrimas que recorrían lentamente por mi mejilla, empecé a llorar no quería que nada malo le pasara a Squall él había sido tan bueno…entonces recordé una vieja leyenda que me contaron.

-Claro, después de la boda yo…-sonreí.-Hare lo que sea para protegerte…mi querido Squall…-susurre...

Mientras en un bosque oscuro, una sombra se formaba y una risa tétrica salía de ella…

-Vamos mi querida ángel, has eso que tengas que hacer y claro que vosotras dos no os salváis…-susurro la sombra mientras se reía de forma maléfica…

* * *

RominaDark5: ¿Que les pareció? Me ilumino la inspiración divina, ok iré por partes como también hice en el primer capítulo si mal no recuerdo los siguiente son, Romina y Reno. Bueno Rox me alegra que te haya gustado aquí tienes la conti n.n y si quereis preguntar algo adelante respondo todas las preguntas, no hago spoliers XD En fin se me cuidan bye!


	3. Romina y Reno

******Los personajes de Dissidia Final Fantasy no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen los OC**

**Reno`s poov**

Me sorprendí al ver a esa chica que acompañaba a Rude, la mire de arriba abajo.

-Deja de acosarla con la mirada-me dice Rude.

-¡Yo no la acoso!-grite para defenderme, sin embargo ella permanecía con la mirada baja, el director lanzo un suspiro y nos miró a los tres.

-Reno, esta es Romina Dark, será tu compañera mientras Rude este unos tres meses de vacaciones, espero que os llevéis bien y trabajéis en equipo-nos dice el director.

-Un gusto conocerte Reno-me dice Romina con la voz apagada.

-El gusto es mío-le dije guiñándole un ojo, sin embargo ella se mostró fría, entonces apareció una Cissney salvaje dándome un codazo en la espalda haciendo que me cayera al suelo por el dolor. Romina lanzo una pequeña risa ante aquello ¿Acaso le hacía gracia que fuese golpeado?

-No te pases con ella que la acabas de conocer-me dice Cissney mientras va a entregarle unos reportes al director.

-Romina si te hace algo golpéale, es la única manera de calmarle-le dice Rude a Romina y obviamente ya la están poniendo en mi contra.

-No sería capaz de golpearle…el al igual que nosotros es una persona y le duele…tiene sentimientos-le dice ella a Rude mientras me extiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo cojo su mano y me sorprendo de lo fría que es, pero aun así no la suelto y con su ayuda logro levantarme.

-Estas muy fría-le digo a Romina aun cogiendo su mano.

-Lo sé-me dice ella soltándose de mi agarre y camina hacia la salida.-Por cierto, mañana empieza nuestra primera misión como equipo, prepárate-

Eso fue lo último que oí de ella, lance un suspiro y me dirigí a dar una vuelta por los Sectores y allí la encontré, hablando y ayudando a unos niños, ella sonreía y de repente el cielo oscureció, empezó a nevar, lo sorprendente es que la nieve que caía no era fría, parecía artificial, pero era tan real. Ella me miro con su único ojo visible, ya que el ojo izquierdo lo tapaba su flequillo largo, con mechas rojas y cabello plateado. Los niños me miraron y se escondieron detrás de ella.

-Es un turco…-susurro uno de los niños.

-Tranquilos, no os hará daño, él es amigo mío-les dice ella con una sonrisa, sin embargo los niños siguen escondidos detrás de ella como si fuera una especie de escudo. Ella suspira y con la mano me pide que me acerque, me acerco a ellos y me siento a su lado, entonces veo que Romina aun no llevaba la ropa de los turcos.

-¿Por qué no llevas el uniforme?-

-Aun no me lo han dado, pero Cissney me dijo que al rato me traían un traje-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Estas bien? Te veo triste-

-Es que…siempre Cissney y Elena me llaman lagartija o se burlan de mí…-

-Que malas, ¿Sabes? Te prometo que no seré como ellas, tu eres bueno no te lo mereces…seamos buenos amigos…-esas palabras llegaron a mi corazón, ella me miro con ese ojo dorado que parecía oro que relucía, sentí como mis ojos brillaron y me emocione tanto que la abrace, ella se quedó sorprendida…

**Romina`s poov**

Me sorprendí ante aquel abrazo y solo me dedique a quedarme quieta, a los segundos ese chico turco se separó de mi pidiéndome varias disculpas, yo solo suspire y le dije que no importaba…se parecía tanto a él, baje la mirada al recordarle y Reno noto eso, los niños aun le miraban con desconfianza, pero al ver que Reno intentaba hacerme reírlos niños salieron de detrás de mí y se iban acercando al turco. Sonreí al ver aquello, entonces apareció Cissney junto con Elena.

-¿Te está molestando la lagartija?-me pregunto Elena.

-Para nada y no le llames lagartija, su nombre es Reno-le digo a Elena con tono autoritario.

-Que se te bajen los humos, eres una novata-me dice Elena y yo suelto una pequeña risa.

-Mide tus palabras, estás hablando con una diosa-le digo a Elena mientras intento controlarme para no congelarle la lengua.

-Bueno, vamos a intentar calmarnos, por cierto, Romina me he enterado que acabas de ganar una guerra…-

-Ganar no significa nada cuando pierdes a la persona amada-le digo a Cissney levantándome de donde estaba sentada.

-No me dejen al margen-nos dice Reno, yo solo le ofrezco una disculpa y vuelvo a la organización una vez llego a mi cuarto veo mi uniforme, entonces empiezo a desvestirme lentamente, mientras dejo que mi ropa caiga al suelo sin preocuparme, lance un suspiro y alguien llamo a la puerta de mi habitación, me sorprendí y por unos segundos temía que esa persona me pillase en ropa interior, entonces vi una bata colgada en el armario, pero claro en medio estaba la cama, de un salto, salte por encima de la cama, cogí la bata y me la puse rápidamente, para luego atar el cinturón alrededor de mi cintura y abrir la puerta. Me quede perpleja al ver al vicepresidente Lazard delante de mí, detrás de él estaba Reno y ambos se sonrojaron al verme, nada más porque se me veía mucho escote, me sonroje al notar hacia donde miraban.

-Lamento deciros que mis ojos están arriba-le digo a ambos y el vicepresidente tose un poco para re tomar la compostura.

-Lo lamento, señorita Romina igual la pillamos en mal momento-empieza a decir el vicepresidente.

-Si me dan cinco minutos os atiendo enseguida-le digo a los dos y cierro la puerta, para vestirme en menos de cinco segundos, entonces suspiro y abro la puerta.

-Eres rápida-me dice Reno sorprendido.

-Es que esto es más rápido que ponerse un vestido-le explico a Reno.

-Bueno he venido personalmente para conocerte y ver si eres una buena compañera para Reno, por lo que veo Rude elige bien… ¿Desde cuándo os conocéis?-me pregunta el vicepresidente mientras me miraba a los ojos haciendo que me sonrojase y que, con mis cabellos me cubriera el rostro.

-Pues…esto…-intente decir, eso me puso nerviosa.-Nos conocimos, cuando vino a hacer una misión a mi reino, siempre que entres en el debes ir a ver a la reina, ósea a mi…-trate de seguir pero el vicepresidente me detuvo.

-Romina cálmate, todavía no me he comido a nadie-me dice el vicepresidente sonriéndome con una sonrisa sincera.

-Ya…lo siento…-

-No importa, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión en mi despacho-me dice el vicepresidente guiñándome un ojo y yendo hacia su oficina.

**Reno`s poov**

No pude evitar el sentir celos por como la miraba y como ella se sonrojaba y ese guiñado…Un segundo estoy insinuando que me he enamorado de esa chica…no puede ser no puedo estar enamorado, suspire cansado y ella me miro.

-Ya llevo el uniforme ¿Contento?-me pregunto y solté una pequeña risa.

-Mucho-le dije y los dos nos empezamos a reír, su risa era encantadora y ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era volver a oír esa risa y volver a ver esa sonrisa…

* * *

**Rox Siniestra: **No, Akiza no matara a Rinoa, no es tan bruta aparte, su lado de ángel le impide matar gente y me reí mucho con lo del fondo rosa XD

En fin…espero que les haya gustado como empieza esta historia de amor XD Los siguientes son Cloud y Nayara.

**Sephiroth: **Menos mal que no aparezco

**RominaDark5: **Wuajajaja ya te tocara Sephi

**Kuja: **Eso me dio mala espina*retocándose el maquillaje*

**RominaDark5:** Maquíllate, maquíllate que a ti también te tocara el turno

**Kuja: ***Suspira* Bueno al menos saldré

**Cloud: **No te pongas tan feliz, ya verás cómo luego te arrepientes

**Zack: **Bueno reviews, quejas y todo lo demás a la autora en los reviews o PV nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

**RominaDark5: **Se me cuidan bye!


	4. Nayara y Cloud

**********Los personajes de Dissdia Final Fantasy no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen los OC**

Nayara`s poov

Génesis y yo llegamos una iglesia, mire el lugar como si estuviera recopilando datos o algo por el estilo, entonces alguien me ataco por la espalda yo me defendí con mi espada entonces le mire nuestros ojos se cruzaron, unos ojos azules que representaban tristeza e intentaban ser fuertes, Génesis nos separó con su espada, yo acomode mi kimono negro ya que se había movido un poco, el chico se nos quedó mirando seriamente detrás de él había una chica de cabellos castaños, mire al joven que tenía delante de mí, empecé a observarlo intentando deducir si me volvería a atacar.

Cloud`s poov

Desde que los vi no me dieron buena espina ni ella ni el hombre de cabellos castaños, vi que Aerith intento acercarse pero la detuve al instante, Aerith me miro confundida pero esa chica de kimono negro, largo, con una cinta roja en medio y yendo descalza no me daba buena espina, de repente su espada se convirtió en un parasol rojo y me miro fríamente intentando deducir mis movimientos, suspire y le puse la espada en el cuello en sus ojos no había miedo, solo una mirada fría en la cual sentía que me podía congelar el alma, su mirada era parecida a la de Sephiroth, no podía ser que fueran tan parecidos, bueno su cabello es plateado pero ella tiene mechas negras…

-"Cloud ¿En qué estás pensando? Es imposible…-me dije a mi mismo.

-Bueno hemos empezado con mal pie, Cloud quiero presentarte a mi amiga Nayara, ella se quedara unos días por aquí, ya que tiene unos trabajos pendientes, Aerith, yo sé que tú eres muy buena, ella conocía a tu amado Zack así que por favor deja que se quede aquí-le empezó a decir ese hombre a Aerith y a mí, mire a la chica que correspondía al nombre de Nayara, ella estaba mirando unas flores mientras sonreía, parecía que le gustaban esas flores…

-Está bien, mientras no cause problemas-le respondió Aerith ella soltó una pequeña risa.

-Jamás os causaría problemas, bien Génesis ya puedes retirarte-le ordeno Nayara a Génesis, el hombre le dedico una sonrisa y se fue volando dejando un rastro de plumas negras, ella cogió una de las plumas y la miro atentamente, luego me miro a mí y me dio la pluma.

-Nayara, ven conmigo te llevare a tu habitación-le dijo Aerith llevándola a una habitación, yo mire la pluma no me explicaba porque me la dio…

Nayara`s poov

Génesis tenía razón había sido fácil, al menos me podría quedar unos días hasta que acabara mis supuestos trabajos, entonces note como Aerith miraba mi kimono de arriba abajo la mire.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunte ella asintió lentamente y un poco sonrojada.-Tengo otro si quieres te lo puedes quedar no me importa-le dije mirándola con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-No hace falta de verdad-

-Tranquila, seguro que te quedan bien, tengo uno que me regalo un amigo pero no lo quiero no me gusta para nada-le digo mientras de mi maleta(*) saco un kimono azul con flores rosas más la cinta que era de color violeta.-Son colores demasiado llamativos a mí me gusta más pasar desapercibida-

-Muchas gracias-musita ella mientras coge el kimono.

-Pruébatelo, mientras yo me iré maquillando-le digo a Aerith ella asiente y se va a su habitación a probarse el kimono, yo me quito mi kimono y me pongo una bata para empezar a maquillarme, cogí un pintalabios rojo y delicadamente me lo puse en mis labios, luego empecé a ponerme un poco de maquillaje en los ojos de color gris, recogí mi cabello y me pinte la cara de blanco, al igual que el cuello, luego solté mi cabello, me puse delicadamente el mismo kimono que llevaba hace unos minutos y por ultimo saque de mi maleta una máscara de lobo la cual puse sobre mi cabeza haciendo que me tapara el ojo derecho, me mire al espejo había quedado perfecta, así todos creerían que soy una geisha, sonreí al verme, entonces entro Aerith la cual no sabía atarse la cinta, le ate la cinta, el kimono le quedaba perfecto, era normal Zack lo compro para ella. Aerith estaba feliz y fascinada por cómo iba vestida.

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto Aerith con curiosidad.

-Tengo una reunión, todos creen que soy una geisha porque siempre voy con kimono, así que tengo que ir como tal, regresare tarde así que no me esperéis-le dije a Aerith.

-No te íbamos a esperar-me dice Cloud desde la puerta, yo le miro fríamente.

-Era solo para quedar mejor, ya veo que no te caigo bien, bueno si me disculpáis debo marcharme-le digo a los dos y salgo de allí, antes de salir me pongo unos zapatos de madera.

-¡Cloud!-oigo como le empieza a regañar Aerith suelto una pequeña risa y salgo del recinto, entonces aparece Génesis otra vez…

Cloud`s poov

Vale que Aerith la quiera ayudar, pero es que no me fio ni un solo pelo de esa mujer, guarda algún secreto, aparte ya me dio mala espina con sus sonrisas siniestras y sus miradas frías, quizá esté un poco paranoico, aparte Reno me llamo hace unos momentos y me dijo que justo cuando pidió el deseo al dia siguiente apareció una chica nueva en Shin-Ra, también me ha pasado he pedido el deseo y esa chica ha aparecido, pero no estoy seguro si esa chica sea capaz de ayudarme, no es imposible…solo espero no acabar enamorándome…

* * *

(*) Lo se no puse que llevaba una maleta pero si se va a quedar obviamente llevara una maleta ¿no?

RominaDark5: Gomen por tardar en actualizar este fic, gomen si la conti es corta pero no había mucha imaginación espero que este corto capitulo les haya gustado, en el próximo hare lo posible para que sea más largo entonces se me cuidan bye!


End file.
